


Nice bumping into you, bro

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Jealous IM Changkyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: Late for class, Jooheon isn't looking when he runs headlong into someone. Picking themselves up and becoming fast friends, Jooheon begins to realize he may have more than a brotherly love toward his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Nice bumping into you, bro

_Late, late, late! _ Jooheon chants in his mind as he sprints to class. His very first day to college and he’s late. Glancing down at his course schedule, he didn’t notice the man crossing the sidewalk. BAM! Caught off guard, Jooheon falls backward onto his butt with a loud “oof!”. He looks around in confusion, looking for whatever knocked him down, when he saw him. “Oh I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Jooheon scrambles to his feet hurrying to the man on the ground, who was looking extremely confused as to how he arrived on the ground. The man turned his eyes on Jooheon and blinked. “Oh, yeah it’s cool, no worries.” The man grabs Jooheon’s hand and rises to his feet. Jooheon smiles apologetically at him, stooping to pick up his fallen bag. Standing, he turns to the man, “Sorry about that, I’m late for class and I’m not sure where I’m going…” Jooheon says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey it’s okay, nothing’s broken. Where are you headed? I’m Changkyun, by the way.” Changkyun extends his hand to Jooheon, who takes it, bowing slightly. “I’m looking for the art history class, room 101 in building C. I’m Jooheon, nice to bump into you.” Changkyun laughs and looks at his own schedule. “I’m going to that same class it looks like, I think it’s over there.” He points to a building in the distance and they walk quickly toward it together. 

The two boys find they have quite a lot in common, becoming fast friends. They somehow moved to the subject of music, and Changkyun started gushing about a rapper he only knew by name and voice, LAW. “-and the lyrics to his songs are so dope, his rhythm is unbelievable. I really want to go to one of the rap battles, but I never have the time, so I don’t know what he looks like.” Changkyun bows his head sadly, but perks up at the sign of their building. “Oh, there it is, come on we’re like 20 minutes late.” 

Neither of the two had classes after history of art, so they decided to run to the nearby cafe and get lunch. The barista behind the counter perks up at Changkyun’s entrance. “Hey! You here to take over my shift? It’s been so slow today, I’m bored out of my mind.” Changkyun smiles at his friend Kihyun. “No, I don’t work today. This is my new friend Jooheon, we bumped into each other this morning.” Jooheon laughed at this, “no literally, I was running to class, already late, and I ran headlong into the poor guy. So, as a proper apology, I am paying for this! Also, I didn’t know you have a job? You didn’t mention that earlier.” Changkyun shrugs and turns back to Kihyun. “Whatcha got back there that’s fresh outta the oven?” At a confused glance from Jooheon he explains, “they have the bombest pies here, I would know, I usually display the ones for the dinner rush. The apple pie is by far my favorite.” Jooheon nods at this and looks at Kihyun. “Well, then if there’s any apple pie back there we’ll take a couple slices…” 

The pair order the rest of their meal and sit down at a booth by the window. The cafe is placed near a beautiful little river, so the boys sit in comfortable silence watching the water flow. Soon, the food arrives and the boys dig in. Jooheon jumps as Changkyun shoves an entire roll into his mouth. “Mnph!” Jooheon said through the roll. Changkyun laughs at the look of incredulity on his face. Not surprising, since they’ve literally only known each other for like less than 6 hours. When they’ve finished their pies, the two have passed into food comas. “Ungh…” Changkyun groans. “I feel that on a spiritual level, bro.” Jooheon starts at the arrival of Kihyun, who looks down at them in amusement. “I’d ask if you saved any room for anything else, but I think I know the answer to that question.” He chuckles at the groans elicited from both boys.

They waddle their way back to campus when they’ve paid and had their fill. “Oh man, I will never get enough of that pie. It’s bad enough I work there, I have to tell myself every shift I’ll lose my job if I eat the whole thing.” Jooheon laughs and shoves his arm. “The way you ate that burger? I can definitely see you eating an entire pie in one go.” They both laugh and walk back to campus. They make their way to their dorm room building, discovering they live in the same one. Changkyun, only being in his first year of college, has to room with a few other students. Jooheon, who is in his second year, is allowed to stay with some fellow classmate friends. Their dorm building has 16 floors, Changkyun being on floor 6 and Jooheon on 15. The view was nice, but when the elevator was broken, the stairs were a bitch. 

The two become inseparable as the months continued on, they often joked if best friends had soul mates, then they had found theirs. Before they knew it, a year had passed, and they were faced with the option to room together for their next college year. Obviously, they did. It took some getting used to, a new roommate’s habits, but the two worked it out quickly and lived in harmony. Changkyun, being bi-sexual, brought both girls and boys home on the weekends. Jooheon, being only gay, brought only boys home. There was one drunken night that the two never spoke of, when they found themselves alone on the couch watching television. “Y’know, it would be so easy dating you instead of these jerks I meet. Bro, why did we have to become bros?” Jooheon slurred, as he pouted, sinking into Changkyun’s side. “I dunno, maybe it’s the fact you legit ran into me? Kinda a bad first impression if you want to screw someone.” Jooheon choked on his beer at the bluntness of his friend. He had always admired how blunt Changkyun could be sometimes, so shameless. Jooheon was too shy to say things like that. Unless he’s drunk on vodka. And he’s not. So yeah. 

“Let’s make a pact. If we’re both single by 40, let’s go to America and get married. We can have a nice wedding on the beach.” Okay, so maybe Jooheon is a little less shy when he’s drunk. Changkyun weighs the words in his fuzzy brain, and smiles at Jooheon. “It’s a deal, bro.” 

Yeah, the two didn’t really bring that up. Jooheon, after a year of being best friends and about four months living together, found he was feeling things he never thought he would feel. When Changkyun brought home a boy or a girl, Jooheon got this weird sudden anger that he didn’t recognize. He had no idea what it was, never having the opportunity to feel jealousy, and just shrugged it off. Maybe there was something about the guy/girl he didn’t like. Oh well. There was one night in particular that stood out in Jooheon’s mind. Changkyun had texted Jooheon, warning him that the latter was bringing someone home. When they walked in the door, the man with Changkyun had his arm around the boys waist, and they were leaning close to each other,staring into the others eyes with a sort of sexual vibe going between the two. Suddenly, Jooheon felt he needed to get out of there. 

He wandered to the cafe Changkyun worked at, finding Minhyuk behind the counter. Minhyuk was a very hyper man, and had more than once expressed an intense interest in Jooheon. With Minhyuk being Changkyun’s friend, he didn’t want to do anything with the blonde vixen, not wanting to hurt his friendship. Now though, he wondered what he was waiting for. It’s not like Changkyun would be angry, he has no feelings for Jooheon. Because Jooheon finally knew why he was getting angry, he liked the boy. And it was unhealthy having an unrequited crush. So, Jooheon marched into the cafe and asked when Minhyuk’s shift was over. Startled by the sudden question, and blushing a little, stated he was off in half an hour. Perfect. 

Half an hour later, the two head to Minhyuk’s dorm, since his roommate Hoseok was out with his boyfriend Hyungwon. The air a little awkward between the two, not sure how to proceed, Minhyuk offers to make tea. So the two sit down on the couch, turning on a random show, sipping black tea. Minhyuk turns to Jooheon and lets out a sigh. “I’m not really sure why you suddenly came to me, but I don’t care. How about we make the most of this night, shall we?” Jooheon nods and sets down his tea. The next second, the pair are all hot kisses and tongues. Desperate for some intimate contact after his revelation, Jooheon wastes no time in sliding his palms up Minhyuk’s shirt and running over his abdomen, over his hips, and up his back. Minhyuk moans at the contact, and pushes Jooheon down on the couch. Minhyuk has a feeling he knows why Jooheon is here, and he genuinely likes the boy, so he is going to do his damndest to help the boy forget for a while. 

Minhyuk takes Jooheon by the lips, locking them in a heated kiss. Minhyuk tugs on the hem of Jooheon’s shirt and the boy breaks the kiss to tear his shirt off, reaching to do the same for Minhyuk. Jooheon takes Minhyuk’s lip in between his teeth and sucks on the bit of flesh. Minhyuk growls in his chest and tugs Jooheon’s sweats down and off his body, throwing them into a corner. He notices the boy is not wearing underwear, and that fuels the fire in his groin. “Fucking hell Honey, look at you. You’re a vision.” Minhyuk reaches down to take Jooheon’s shaft in his hand, stroking up once to give his Honey a feel. Jooheon’s hips buck up into the hand, needing more friction. 

Just then, Minhyuk hears his phone ring and glances to see who the fuck is calling him at 2 in the morning. He sees Changkyun’s name on the screen, and decides to show him a little of what he’s missing. “Minhyuk, have you seen Jooheon? He disappeared like an hour ago but I can’t get ahold of him.” At that moment, Minhyuk had ran his finger over the tip of Jooheon’s dick, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the boy. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you were with someone. Who answers their phone in the middle of sex, Jesus.” Minhyuk smiles a wolfish grin at Jooheon, who looks half destroyed by lust and half irritated that Minhyuk is talking to someone. “Sorry Kyunnie, I’m a little busy right now, but I have indeed seen our Honey around.” Jooheon’s eyes go wide when he hears Changkyun’s nickname and suddenly he lets out a loud moan when Minhyuk lightly squeezes Jooheon’s base and strokes up in a fast motion. “Is that- Minhyuk _ are you fucking Jooheon right now?! _” Minhyuk smiles sweetly at Jooheon and replies “Sorry, gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!” And hangs up on a sputtering Changkyun. “Now, where were we?”

Getting off the couch, Minhyuk pulls Jooheon to his feet and pushes him towards the bedroom. Jooheon seems to have forgotten that Minhyuk just had his crush on the phone, practically sprinting to the bedroom. As Minhyuk crawls on top of him, he reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube out of the drawer. He looks at Jooheon with an eyebrow raised in a silent question, and Jooheon nods. Lathering lube on his fingers, Minhyuk reaches down and circles Jooheon’s hole. He slips a finger in, then two, curling them around to find the little nub of nerves he knows will set the younger on fire. Finding it, he slowly massages the bundle, leaving Jooheon in a wriggling mess, begging him to hurry up. Finally, Minhyuk lines up and begins to push in, taking it slow. When he reaches the hilt, he reaches down and strokes Jooheon. He groans and moves his hips experimentally. “Hyung-ah, you can move.” Minhyuk sets a steady pace, getting Jooheon used to him, until Jooheon grabs Minhyuk by the hips and slams him down. Groaning at his initiative, he places both hands on the back of Jooheon’s thighs and rams into him with all the power he can muster. It doesn’t take many more thrusts before Minhyuk is filling him up and both men are shouting their releases.

The two get cleaned up and dressed in comfy pajamas, then crawl back into Minhyuk’s bed. “I’m not sure what’s going on between you two, but if you ever need to release frustration you can come to me. We can either talk about it, or do something similar to what we just did.” And Jooheon is so grateful for Minhyuk, he feels like crying. “Why didn’t I fall in love with you, hyung, it would have been so much simpler…”

The next day, Jooheon returns to the dorm, approaching the door and sighing deeply. He had a feeling he may have shifted his relationship with Changkyun, somehow. Cracking open the door, he peeks his head inside, half expecting Changkyun to be standing there, waiting to attack him. He found an empty living room, however, and came fully inside. There was no sound emanating from anywhere in the dorm, and he felt a pang of hurt. He thought staying out all night without a word would warrant a little more worry. He moved to Changkyun’s bedroom, cracking the door and peeked inside. Regretting his decision immediately, he caught a glimpse of Changkyun on the bed with the unknown man draped around him. Letting out a quiet, choked sob, he closed the door and shuffled to his bedroom. Planting face first on his bed, he makes a silent promise to never leave his bed. 

A few hours later, Changkyun wakes to a warm body pressed against him. Peering around, he catches sight of the man he brought home last night. Jimin or something like that, honestly he couldn’t remember. All he remembers is the man’s scent, and that being the sole reason for Changkyun approaching him. A waft of sweet springtime and cherry blossoms had hit him while he was dancing, and it smelled both alluring and familiar, so he had turned toward the smell. Seeing the boy it belonged to, he flirted his way into the man’s pants. When they arrived at the dorm, he had seen Jooheon sitting on the couch, and noticed his expression. He couldn’t put a finger on what the expression was, but it looked tense. 

The next thing he knew, Jooheon was bolting up and out the door. He didn’t think much of it when the man beside him pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. Later, when he had his fill of the man, he called Jooheon, getting no answer. He called around until he got Minhyuk, who picked up the phone sounding breathless. “Minhyuk, have you seen Jooheon?” Then suddenly, he heard a lust filled squeak come from somewhere near Minhyuk. “Oh, sorry I didn’t know you were with someone!” A small chuckle reached his ears, with the answer that yes Minhyuk had seen Jooheon, followed by a louder moan. He knew that voice anywhere. “Is that- Minhyuk _ are you fucking Jooheon right now?! _” A giggle and an abrupt end to the call, and Changkyun was left a little angry and a little confused as to why he was suddenly angry. Shaking his head and rolling his shoulders, he returned to the bedroom and smiled at Jimin. “Now, where were we?”

A few weeks pass and neither roommates discuss the night Jooheon slept with Minhyuk. One Saturday night, however, Changkyun returned home with a female this time, backing into the room with the woman attached to his lips. Upon seeing Jooheon’s surprised and startled face, he detaches himself from the lips. “Oh, sorry bro, I didn’t know you were home! Thought you had plans with someone?” Jooheon did have plans with Kihyun and Hyunwoo, but Kihyun had called to say Hyunwoo was sick and he planned on taking care of him. Now, stuck with a Friday night and no plans, he had planned on ordering takeout and watching a funny movie. 

These plans were ruined by Changkyun and his new friend. 

Sighing, Jooheon turned off the television and gathered his jacket and wallet. “Alright well I’m going to go find Minhyuk, you two have fun.” At the mention of Minhyuk’s name, Changkyun frowned. As Jooheon passed, Changkyun got a whiff of something sweet and springtimey with a hint of cherry blossoms. Realizing this is coming from Jooheon, he openly gapes at the man, lost in thought. Rolling his eyes at his roommate, Jooheon continues out the door. 

That next morning, Jooheon returns to the dorm, this time with Changkyun waiting on the couch, staring at the wall. Snapping his head up at Jooheon, he raises quickly. “Dude where have you been? You didn’t call or text or anything saying you’d be out all night, I had no idea where you were or when you’d come back!” Taken aback by his sudden outburst, and the fact that he doesn’t like to be yelled at, Jooheon fires up at once.”I’m almost 21 years old, dude, chill. I’m an adult, I don’t have to answer to you, you’re not my mom.”

“I’m your roommate and your friend! I was worried, you should have called or something! I sat here all night waiting for you to come home but you never did!” Changkyun was shouting now, his frustration seeping into his voice. “Whatever, you were too busy with your new friend to worry about me! Don’t stand there and pretend you sat there for 10 hours waiting up for me, because that’s bullshit!” All the jealousy, all the anger at having to sit there and watch Changkyun parade around his lovers, at his _stupid thick skull_, he’d had enough. 

Feeling the prickling sensation behind his eyes, he shouts “I watch you parade these people through our dorm, it gets so old after a while! So yeah, I left for the night! I didn’t want to listen to your headboard smacking the wall a million times again! I went to a friends house to vent and feel wanted! We don’t have class today and it’s a Saturday! You’re my friend! Not my boyfriend, not my mom, not my guardian! I don’t have to tell you everything I’m doing at every given time!” Changkyun sputters at this and is momentarily speechless. “I- you- what- I didn’t- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Jooheon jumps at the sudden volume. “I called you because I was worried! You just up and left, you didn’t say anything except you were going to find Minhyuk! I didn’t hear anything from you, I didn’t hear anything from Minhyuk, I didn’t know if you had made it or not! I sent the girl home and blew up your phone! What is with you, man?! Why are you suddenly getting so angry? It’s been like this since we moved in, what changed?! And what’s with the sudden interest in Minhyuk? He’s asked you out multiple times before but you always said you weren’t interested!” Jooheon was angrier than he had ever felt in his life. Angry, hurt, and those weren’t good mixes in Jooheon. 

Suddenly it all felt too much, and he found himself screaming “BECAUSE I FUCKING FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! Do you know how it feels to watch the man you love walk in with another person hanging off his shoulder? Do you know how it feels to love someone, knowing they only see you as a _fucking brother?!_ I fell in love with you, and I needed someone to help me take my mind off of it! Minhyuk listened to me vent, and made me forget my problems for a while! Then he lets me cry on his shoulder! I wish I had fallen in love with him instead of you, it would have been so much simpler!” His tears are falling freely now as he screams at Changkyun, who has frozen with a look of shock on his face. 

“You… You’re in love with me? Why the fuck didn’t you say anything then?!” Changkyun cries out in exasperation. “You know I’m not good with stuff like that! You’re my friend, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship!” Jooheon yells and rubs at his eyes furiously, embarrassed at confessing like that. He meant to do it with less shouting and more care. “I- I don’t know how I feel. I think I feel something, but I don’t know what…” Jooheon scoffs at his reply with an empty feeling in his chest. “Yeah well when you figure it out let me know. I need to get ready for something tonight, excuse me.” Strolling past Changkyun’s still frozen figure, he all but sprints to his bedroom and hurls himself on the bed. Well, that’s not what was supposed to happen. 

That night, an underground rap battle was being held in an abandoned warehouse. Changkyun had never had the opportunity to actually go to a rap battle, he was always busy. He almost invited Jooheon to go earlier, but the older had left the dorm in a hurry a few hours earlier. Though, the way he was dressed sure looked like he was going to an event. Wearing his favorite black skinny jeans sporting holes in the knees and a black see through button up with lace accents underneath. And smokey eyeshadow. Changkyun loved smokey eyeshadow, especially on Jooheon. It added an edge to his already sharp eyes, making the man that much more handsome. Sighing in defeat, he left the apartment to go meet Kihyun and the gang. He really needs to figure out what to do about Jooheon. 

Two hours. It took two hours to get to the gang, and get seated in the club-looking warehouse. Finally, he was seated and had a beer in his hand. Looking around, he spotted Minhyuk and Kihyun walking their way. Unknowing to the fact that Jooheon and Changkyun had fought, he thinks, Minhyuk looked a little confused at the sudden look of discomfort that crosses Changkyun’s face when he looks at him. 

Suddenly, the club goes dark and a spotlight hits the center of the stage. “Yo, welcome to tonight’s rap battle everyone!” The host had walked on stage, sporting black skinnies and a large white t-shirt with a red shark on the front. “Tonight we have 8 different rappers here to compete. Two will make it to the final round and one will go home with the winning title. Who will it be! Let’s give it up for tonight’s contestants!” Listing off all 8 names, including his favorite LAW, the night begins. The first rapper, a guy nicknamed Agust D, was pretty good. Small dude, big voice. The next rappers are great, too, and finally the name LAW is being called out to the crowd, receiving the loudest cheer yet. When the rapper steps out into the light, Changkyun feels the air whoosh out of his lungs. Jooheon is standing on the stage, in the spotlight. And he’s rapping. In LAW’s voice. How the fuck did Changkyun never realize they sounded similar? 

The set ends and Changkyun is snapped out of his daze when Kihyun snaps his fingers in his face. “Earth to Changkyun! Bro, what’s wrong?” Kihyun looks almost concerned as he gazes into the younger’s face. “Jooheon… He’s LAW?” is all Changkyun can sputter out. At the looks of shock on everyone’s faces, even _Minhyuk’s_, Changkyun realizes everyone knew but him. “He never told you? Even when you two lived together for like 6 months?” Changkyun looks at Hoseok, dumbfounded. “No, I mean, he heard me listening to a recording of him one day and we talked about the guy but he never said _he was the guy._” Changkyun stared in disbelief as Jooheon and the other 7 rappers join the stage to await voting. With absolutely no surprise, RM and LAW are up against each other. “I don’t know, I liked that Agust D a little better than RM?” Kihyun yelled to his boyfriend. Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun and shook his head. RM was better than Agust D, not by a whole lot but he liked the sound of RM more. 

The battle was a close one, and Changkyun found himself on the fence. He loved LAW and his voice, but RM was really good. In the end, LAW won out. The two rappers shook hands and bowed to the crowd, screaming out thank you’s. Jooheon made his way over to the table with his friends, opting to stand by Minhyuk, looking apprehensive at Changkyun. “Hey guys, what did you think?” The group launched into teasing how everyone was better than him, making him pout. Minhyuk threw his arms around Jooheon and stared daggers at everyone. “Don’t make fun of my Honey baby, he was amazing!” Changkyun, staring at Minhyuk’s arms wrapped tightly around Jooheon, could only nod. 

Another hour in the club, and Changkyun was drunk. Wasted, really. With that, he found himself wrapped around an equally drunk Jooheon, the both of them having forgotten their fight and what it was even about. Minhyuk, having given up the tug of war on Jooheon, looked at the two with a mix of amusement and sadness. Minhyuk really did care for the boy, and it made Changkyun feel a little bad. Almost. Finally, Kihyun and Hyunwoo decide it’s time to cut everyone off and send them home. Since Jooheon and Changkyun were the most drunk, they took care of them first. Shoving the pair into their door and yelling goodbye, the group of 5 vanished back down the stairs.

Jooheon, being a slightly more responsible drunk, stumbled to the kitchen with Changkyun in tow. Filling two glasses of water, he shoved one into Changkyun’s hand and ordered the younger to drink. Two glasses of water later, Jooheon deems them hydrated enough and moves them to the couch. Picking a movie at random, the older sits down and relaxes. The sound of Shrek coming out of the speakers keeping him distracted. His head is a little clearer than when they left the club and he’s starting to remember why he’s not talking to Changkyun right now. Apparently, Changkyun is thinking the same thing. “Jooheonnie? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry you didn’t feel comfortable enough to come and tell me how you were feeling, I should have asked if you were okay with me bringing people home.” Jooheon flinches at the mention of him not being comfortable talking to Changkyun. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable talking to you, I was mostly nervous and I didn’t know how to just come out and say it. I know you don’t feel the same, so I mean. There was really no point in making things awkward.” Changkyun frowns at this, glaring back at his friend. “You don’t know that I don’t feel the same. I’ll have you know I brought home that one guy simply because he smelled like you. ‘Course I didn’t know that then, but I know now.” Jooheon gaped at him, absorbing the information. “Then why didn’t you say anything earlier? I thought you didn’t return my feelings?” Changkyun smiled softly at Jooheon. “I don’t know how I feel exactly, but I know I feel something for you. How about we figure it out together?” Jooheon beams at Changkyun’s response. “Okay, I can work with that.” 

Leaning his head forward slowly, hesitantly, Changkyun presses his lips to Jooheons. Electricity flares down his spine and he deepens the kiss immediately. Jooheon gasps at the younger’s boldness, pressing his tongue lightly to his lip. Opening his mouth, Changkyun lets Jooheon’s tongue explore his mouth, relishing in the feel of the older so intimately.

Pulling away, the two take a moment to catch their breath. Jooheon had no memory of climbing onto Changkyun’s lap but here he was, straddling the younger. Leaning his head against the younger’s, he sighed in contentment. “This is what I’ve been wanting to do since forever ago. I’m glad you’re finally coming around.” Jooheon shoots him a wink and giggles at the youngers snort. “I wonder if you’re as vocal in the bedroom as you are on the stage…” Taking Jooheon by surprise, Changkyun grabs the undersides of Jooheon’s thighs and lifts him up while he stands. Wrapping his legs and arms around Changkyun, Jooheon blushes and kisses the younger, as they make their way to the bedroom. 

It’s been three years since the pair took their first steps into their blossoming relationship, and life could never be happier. They’re even more inseparable now than they were as simple friends, causing their friends to groan whenever they get smoochy in a public place. Looking back, Jooheon is very happy he was late to his class all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! <3
> 
> Visit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sharkgirl0116)!!! :D


End file.
